


Moose

by username_goes_here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My old roommate (who does not watch Supernatural) was under the impression that Sam had the ability to turn into a moose based on what she had seen on tumblr.  A were-moose, folks.  I was inspired to write a little blurb.  Crack fic.  Moose!Sam.  Or rather Sammoose, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose

Sam and Dean are cornered in a house, demons all around them. What started out as a routine "haunted house" has turned into a full-blown disaster. 

"Sam, you gotta do it."

"No, Dean, I can't… Not here. I just- I'm not sure about the structural integrity of this old house..."

"Really?" Dean turns to face his younger brother and raises an eyebrow. "That's what you're concerned about right now? We're stuck in here with 30 of Hell's finest and you're worried about the place _breaking_?"

"No, I—"

"You what? You think someone's gonna get hurt? No one even lives here, Sam!" Dean yells, frustrated. "No one even lives within 20 miles!"

Sam says nothing. He has no valid argument, but still won't give in.

"Sam, I wouldn't ask you if we had another option. Quit bitching and just do it."

"Dean, I—"

"NOW SAMMY! YOU GOTTA GO MOOSE!!!"

"FINE!"

Sam runs at the horde of demons while transforming into a moose. He uses his giant moose stature and strong moose head and large moose antlers to knock all the demons out of the way.

Dean follows him and jumps on his back as they break through the outer wall of the house.

Sammoose runs as fast as his moose hooves can carry him and Dean away from the now crumbling house.

The demons are crushed in the rubble and the Winchesters live to hunt another day.

Dean turns back to the house and laughs. "Sammy, as much as I hate to say it, you being a were-moose sure makes our lives a hell of a lot easier sometimes."

Sammoose grunts and throws Dean off his shoulders.

"Jerk."

Sam, now human again, rolls his eyes and returns Dean's insult with a very bitter, "bitch."


End file.
